


SOLDIER Tifa

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Midgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: What if scenario: it was Tifa who left Nibelheim, joined SOLDIER, met Zach and Aeris, got kidnapped by Hojo, and suddenly reappeared on Aeris' doorstep with screwy memories and no Zach in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLDIER Tifa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts).



[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/3X866gol32yzO61_OVSkRm_fDXfaNAXmvkOxuKKg23Y?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [ff_exchange2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/Ff_exchange2014?authuser=0&authkey=Gv1sRgCMrSrtns656DcA&feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
